Thanks to a bar
by kurenohikari
Summary: Lisana is sulking at her favorite bar because Natsu doesn't love her while Bickslow is wandering alone through the dark streets of Mangolia feeling lonely. What will happen if they cross paths that night? How will things turn out in the morning? RELATED TO: Levy's secret power.
1. Loneliness

**P.O.V Lisana**

-Did you see the look on his face when we captured him?- i asked Natsu-kun laughing. We just came back from a mission, it was easy we just needed to catch a dark mage but fun because i was with Natsu-kun the love of my life... YES since i was a child i feel in love with him, i still remember the promise he made me to marry me when we grow up.

-Ne Lisana it's ok for you to walk home alone, i need to go to Lucy's place- he told me. I sighed disappointing.

-Yes, of course Natsu-kun- i faked a smile.

-Really! Thanks Lisana you are the best- he hugged me, my heart was beating as if i just ran a marathon, and dashed towards his beloved Lucy. Since the moment i came back from Edolas i knew that i had lost him completely against the blonde celestial mage. I started to cry, it was something i did each time he left me behind for his love, "Why? Why Natsu-kun? Why can't i be the one that has your heart?". After a while of crying i wiped the left tears from my face and went to the Captain's bar, a place i visited frequently lately for forget all my worries.

-Joy sailor!- Gabriel shouted from across the room, as soon as i entered, causing a few people to look at me and another to whistle. Gabriel was the barman of the place, he saved me ones from being raped when i was drunk. I told him my problem, one night a few dark mages attacked him and i saved him, from then on we became best friends and leaned on each other blindly- How was your mission?- he asked me, while i was taking my usual sit on the bar.

-Easy, the dark mage was weak. We could defeat him in less than five minutes but as soon as we got here he left for his celestial mage- i pouted. I could have began to cry again but the problem was that i already used all my tears.

-Don't be sad- he cheered me, giving me a sake bottle- He is a jerk if he can't see what a woman you are!- he exclaimed and winked at me. I laughed, he was the only one capable of making me truly laugh. "If only i could fall in love with him? What are you thinking Lisana? He is gay!".

-Let's stop talking about me. How was your night? Do you need me for kicking someone's asses out from this bar?- from the moment Gabriel and i became friends the bar started to have the fame from having a strong woman mage that beat the crap out of anybody who messes with it. The owner, Gabriel's aunt, had become fond off me since then because now everyone thinks it twice before they attack.

-No, don't worry about it. The night had just began after all, so i'd want you to keep sober for at least a couple more of hours- he teased me.

-Oh! Come on, you are no fun!- a few men and women laughed. I'd became quite popular, specially with the staff and frequent costumers- Well if you insist i'd like to order a hamburger with french fries please.

-Order coming out!

**P.O.V Bickslow**

"Ah! I really need to get someone! Evergreen has Elfame, Laxus obviously has someone too and even Fried is in love with Mirajane. And i am here alone"- i was walking through the streets of Mangolia it should have been eleven. The moon was full and shinning above in the sky, shinning for all the lovers "Come on Bickslow you are not like that! Get a grip of yourself! You should be with a lot of women and having ton of sex". But i sighed again, i knew that was not what i wanted. I wanted someone i really liked. I was lost in thoughts when i noticed a bar that caught my eye "the Captain's bar", if i did not bad remember it had became famous for having a strong mage that beat the crap out of anybody who messes with them. I smirked "This would be interested", i opened the doors and walked towards the bar.

-Joy there!- said cheerfully the barman "Joy? What's that?".

-H hi- i coughed- I would like to know where is that famous mage of yours that i had been hearing about?- i asked politely. Suddenly his cheerful expression turn into a glare of anger.

-Who would like to know?- he almost spatted those words, i was about to answer but a familiar voice stopped me.

-Calm down Gabriel, he is a fiend from the guild- it was a female "From where did i remember it?"- I didn't know you visited this bar Bickslow- i turn around to see the chick that knew me but what i saw really shocked me. There she was, a half drunk, Lisana. The youngest Strauss sibling. She was wearing a pair of knee long brown leather boots, tight white shorts and a brown poncho. She looked "Hot!", i gulped loud enough for the bar man to listen and send me a dead glare that said "don't touch her or i'll murder you".

-I it's my first time here- i cursed myself for stammering. She laughed when my babies began to chant "First Time" around me. "What a beautiful laugh she has. Wait a minute... What am i talking about? I don't even know her to get lost in her melodic voice".

-Well welcome to the ship sailor- she joked, i laughed and sat beside her- Why don't you give to our friend something to drink?- she asked the bar man. He stopped glaring and smiled sweetly to her, for returning to glare at me.

-What do you want?- i flinched a bit "He must have something for her. What was his name? Graniel, Grake, Gaston..."

-Tequila- i answered coldly with my babies singing "Tequila" over my head. I didn't know why but knowing that he had something for her made my blood boil in anger and something else... but i didn't know what.

-So why were you looking for the mage of this bar?- she asked me. The sudden memory made me blush of embarrassment but i looked down so nobody could see it.

-I was just pissed off and needed someone strong to fight against me- i told her, she only nodded and sighed.

-Sorry but i'm not in conditions to battle you right now. Maybe another night?- i almost choke with my drink, the bar man chuckled. "Did i just heard right?", she raised an eyebrow- You don't believe that i'm strong?- an evil aura, similar to the one of her sister, started surrounding her. I shacked my head rapidly.

-No no no no i was just surprised. At the guild you always seem to be a very sweet girl and the mage i heard about has a bad ass reputation- i told her before she got the chance to kill me. The dark aura disappeared and a blush started to appear on her cheeks.

**P.O.V Lisana**

"I didn't know that Bickslow could be this sweet. Wait a minute! Why am i blushing?! He is not Natsu-kun! But he is handsome i wonder how does he look without the visor... Stop it Lisana you are in love with Natsu-kun not Bickslow!". We spent the rest of the night drinking and blurring things that sober we would never do.

-Ne Bickslow why do you always use a visor?- i asked curios.

-Well mostly people are afraid of my powers so i use it not to freak them out- i said a bit depressed, i hugged him,

-They are idiots! You are a really good guy you would never hurt anyone!- he leaned against me. When we broke apart he asked me.

-Why are you drinking?

-Because i like it... dah- i answered as if was the most common thing.

-No what i mean is why are you getting drunk? You don't seem to be the kind of girl that gets drunk because she thinks is fun so something happened- i blushed and evaded his gaze.

-How would you know? We just got have the first real conversation- he took my chin and forced me to look at him. Our faces were so close, lips almost touching and we could feel each others breaths.

-I can see the pain and depression in your eyes so tell me. What happened?- he demanded. "How did he know? No one not even Gabriel noticed it. So why does he know?".

-I i i'm in love with Natsu-kun!- i blurted. I could see something in his eyes... pain i think but why?- But he doesn't even pay attention to me it's Lucy this, Lucy that and nothing about Lisana- i felt tears running through my cheek and a tongue liking them. I flushed as red as a tomato- W w what are you doing?

-He is the biggest idiot!- i was about to laugh, everybody knew that Natsu-kun was stupid, but his gaze was holding so much passion that caused me to stop breathing- You are a wonderful woman! Just by knowing you for a few hours i learned that you are a gorgeous, intelligent, funny, kind, strong and independent woman who deserves the best- my heart beat was getting faster. no one except Natsu-kun could make me have such a reaction. "This isn't the Bickslow i know from the guild. He is different and... i liked it. STOP DID I JUST SAID THAT I LIKE IT! The alcohol was getting into my head".

I felt one of his hands travel through my body and settled on my hip, while the other one continued under my chin. He leaned closer and kissed me full mouthed, at the begging i struggled a bit but then i gave up into the kiss. Bicslow licked my lower lip asking for permission, which i refused but he didn't give up. He bit it making me gasp and giving him the chance to introduce his tongue "He is really good with his tongue", my hands traveled from his arms to his chest and from there to being wrapped around his neck.

When we broke apart for oxygen i growled in frustration "Why am i so frustrated? He is not Natsu-kun?". He laughed and leaned down, biting my ear in the processes, and whispered in a sexy voice- If you really want to continue with this we should get a more private place- i froze. "Do i really want to have sex with him while i'm in love with another man?", seeing my hesitation he kissed me again but this time slowly and seductively. "He really is a damn good kisser!" i kissed back "Natsu-kun has another person to love, i need to move forward and this is my chance".

-We should get going- i said panting, when we broke the kiss. As soon as the words left my mouth he stood up and dragged me out of the bar with his babies singing "Hurra!", i laughed at them. "I really like his babies!".

_**Next Chapter: What will happen tomorrow? Will they remember anything or the drunk state was to much for them?**_


	2. Next Morning

**P.O.V Bickslow**

"Ita! Why does my head heart so much?" getting up i heard a groan next to me, i was petrified. There was a nude woman in my bed and not just any woman, she was Lisana Strauss. "What happened yesterday?!" i remember wandering through the streets of Mangolia, entering a bar called the Captain's bar, founding a half drunk "Hot" Lisana, drinking with her, getting to know her and... having sex with her. Suddenly i saw blood on the sheets and started to panic "Oh shit! shit, shit, shit and fucking damn shit! She is virgin... well was virgin. She will freak out and probably never talk to me again", for a strange reason i was more scared that she wouldn't talk to me again than the rage of her older sister. "What if she isn't on the pill? I was so drunk that i forgot to use condom... well no matter what i'll help her through it" i smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

She started to wake up slowly, i put on a pair of boxers not to freak her out more than she would, but i felt strange like something was missing. Out of a sudden i remembered... i wasn't wearing my visor, i quickly tried to grab it but her voice stopped me- I thought i told you yesterday that i liked you much better without the visor and that i'm not afraid of your power- i stopped frozen. "She isn't freaking out! And she said she isn't afraid of me!".

-I'm really sorry Lisana it wasn't my intention to take advantage of your drunken state. I was a jerk! Specially for taking your virginity... but please don't stop talking to me- i added the last part quietly enough for her to listened to it. She looked down at me with surprise all written on her face and after a few moments of silence, that were like hours for me, she finally talked.

-I woke up before you and o freaked out for being in an unknown room. However, all the memories of yesterday came running to my mind and i remembered everything. So don't worry i know that we were both drunk and you didn't force me into nothing i chose willingly to come here with you. I won't stop talking to you just because we both made a mistake- she forced smile. I felt pain on my chest when she said mistake "But why? That was what it was... a mistake", but the words weren't right not to me.

I laughed falsely- Yeah, would you like something for breakfast?- i asked her.

-Yes, that would be nice.

-I'll need to go out and buy it. Would you like something in special?- i asked her while i started dressing. I noticed that she blushed, tightened the sheets on her and stared at me. I chuckled- There is nothing i haven't seen already and the same goes to you- she blushed even more. "I'm making her blush" for a reason that thought brought so much happiness to me. She stopped staring at me and looked out the window.

- Bagel, i would like a blue berry bagel with orange juice- she murmured. "Blue berry bagel... that's the same one i like".

-Everything for the captain- i mocked her remembering that, that was the nickname that she had on the bar- You can use the bathroom if you like- i told her before leaving the apartment.

I waked down the streets towards Rachel's factory, they had the best bagels in all Fiore- Good morning Bickslow- the manager grated me. Almost all the staff knew me.

-Good morning Zero. I would like three blue berry's bagels, an orange juice and a cappuccino- i ordered.

-One blue berry bagel and an orange juice extra... mmm i think that someone had company yesterday night- he teased.

-Just give me my damn order!- he laughed even more.

-Here you have- he said giving me a brown paper bag.

-Thanks- i said paying him.

-Say hello to that chick!- he shouted while i was stepping outside the building. I shacked my head "He never changes", i began to walk towards my house when a voice that i would recognized anywhere stopped me.

-Hey Bickslow. What are you doing?- asked Freid. When i tuned around i saw that he wasn't alone, he was with all team Raijinshū.

-Getting breakfast. What else that it seem like?- my heart was beating at 120 km per hour "I hope they don't figure it out". Laxus gave me a serious glare "Oh come on! Was it the week of giving Bickslow a glare? That i didn't know".

-Well i think that our friend in common has breakfast for two over there-Laxus said.

-Laxus you don't mean... Jeje who would have thought? There are girls that wan to sleep with this idiot- mocked Evergreen.

-Shut up!- i yelled at her.

-But it isn't any girl- continued Laxus "Oh no! Please not"- It's the youngest Strauss sibling- Evergreen and Fried froze "Shit he noticed! Of course he'll notice! He is Laxus after all!"- It looks like my team had fallen for the Strauss siblings.

-Are you nuts or what?!- shouted Eve- Now how am i suppose to tell Elfame that his younger sister lost his virginity to a jerk like you?!- as soon as the words left her mouth, i could tell that she regretted them. After all it would be the first time she admitted loving that take over idiot- I i i...

-Don't worry Evergreen we all know your feelings towards Elfame as well as we all know the devotion Fried has for Mirajane- i teased them. They both turn ten shades of red.

-And now we know that you had fallen in love with Lisana- Fried accused me. Suddenly i remembered the words of Lisana, for her it was only a mistake also she is in love with another man.

-It was an accident, we were both drunk. Also, she is in love with Natsu- i told them. By the looks they gave me i knew that they had figured out that i had fallen toward the short white hair take over mage.

-Bickslow...- they all began but i cut them off.

-Don't worry about me and don't you dare to pity me. ok?- before they could start talking again, i walked away. "At least i got what i wanted. Someone to love... but who doesn't love me back. Jaja i guess we have another thing in common than blue berry's bagels" i thought bitterly.

**P.O.V Lisana**

When he asked for my forgiveness and for me not to stop talking to him, my heart skipped a beat "He wasn't worried about the rage of my onechan, he was worried about me". That thought made me smile and a flushed when i noticed that i wasn't able to move form how sore i was "He really did give everything of him yesterday. I really liked it and he is quite good. No no no stop thinking like that, you are in love with Natsu-kun not Bickslow". I decided to expect his room until he comes back, what caught mostly my attention was his babies... i don't know why but i really like them. I heard the door opening and footsteps on the hall way. The door of the room and a very shocked Bickslow entered.

-I thought i told you that you could use the bathroom- he said and i blushed as red as Erza's hair.

-Well... i can't move- he crooked an eyebrow- I'm too sore to walk- i told him too ashamed. He laughed and i flushed even more, if that was possible.

-Sorry sorry well i was kind of rough for your first time- he told me, sitting right beside me.

-Don't worry i liked it like that- i said unintentionally "What did i say?". I looked at Bickslow who was as shocked as me but then he smirked evilly "What is he thinking?". He leaned closer and kissed me, my arms wrapped around his neck automatically "What am i doing?". When he left my mouth i was going to protest but any intention of protesting was drowned with a moan, when he started to leave a trial of kisses from my neck to my chest. From there he went down towards my stomach and finished licking and kissing thigh. I was a total mess, moaning and panting on his mattress, i couldn't control myself for some reason my body craved him while my mind craved Natsu-kun.

He stopped playing with my thighs, to whisper in my ear- We can continue this when i'll help you to take a shower after having breakfast. What do you thing?- in his eyes there was a light of hope that i could reject "Who am i kidding i needed this as much, if not more, than him. It's only physical it won't hurt anybody". I nodded my head, his face lit up as a Christmas tree.

When i look at the paper bag i noticed something- Rachel's factory! I always go there is my favorite place- i told him. He looked surprised but then laugh.

-Really me too. Who would have thought we have another thing in common- "Another thing?".

-Which is the other thing we have in common?- i asked him. He looked at me and smiled, he opened the bag and said.

-Blue berry's bagels are also my favorite- "Really!" for some reason it excited me- Let's see what other thing we have in common.

We eat breakfast asking each other questions. We both had a lot of things in common: Favorite color (blue), we both like to cook, going out to dance, blue berry's bagels, Rachel's factory, we both liked to wake up early, opened places, we were both keen on Italian food and fruit desserts. After finishing eating he kept his promise and finished the work he started at the tub.

Bickslow let me stay at his apartment until i was ready to walk, he even walked me home. Well until the corner of the block due to i didn't want him to get beaten up by my onechan. My siblings were very angry and worried, i told them that i drank a little to much of alcohol but nothing happened because i spent the night in a friends house. They punished me, i won't be able to go out alone for an entire week "But it was worth it" that thought kept running through my mind. "Is my relationship with Bickslow is it only physical? And if it is, why does it hurt so much to know that he doesn't have any feelings?".

_**Next Chapter: What is Bickslow planning to do? When will Lisana figure out what is happening to her?**_


	3. True feelings

**P.O.V Bickslow**

"Gajeel really has guts to confess his love to Levy, singing, in front of all the guild. Who would have thought that the cold iron dragon slayer had this side" i thought amused. I spotted the mention couple leaving the building and i chuckled. However, Fried who was next to me on the bar saw it two, and let's say he wasn't so happy for the two... he was fuming in anger. Anyone who saw him and didn't know his feelings towards Mirajane would saw he was jealous and that was what the barmaid thought. She looked heart broken but covered it with a smile, i shacked my head "If only you knew that you have my stupid team mate crazy from head to toes".

-I'm a happy for those two. You can see from the way the see each other that they are in love- said the angelical voice that tormented me on my sleep. She sat next to me but talked to her big sister, who's eyes sparked with the passion of a matchmaker, but stole a gaze for me. The kind of gaze i had got to know quite well lately, it was the gaze of let's-hook-up.

It had already passed a month since we started with our physical relationship also it had been a month since i started with my plan of making her fall in love with me. We got to know each other better, sometimes we went to have a drink like a date but not being a date, we stole gazed and smiles from each other in secret and i 'accidentally' bumped into her whenever she needs help with something or is depressed due to Natsu. As well as we hooked up at least three times per week, i'm really impressed that i hadn't got her pregnant already with the quantity of sex we have.

-Yes, i know. It was time already for those two to get together!- Mirajane exclaimed.

-Well onechan i just wanted to tell you that i'll be heading home early tonight- she said while standing up.

-Take care- she told her little sister. Lisana walked through the bunch of people and exited the guild, after fifteen minutes i followed her towards my apartment 'our meeting place'. "Let's have an enjoyable night!" i smirked pervertedly.

**P.O.V Lisana**

It had already passed two months since i started to hook up with Bickslow, now we were on the marriage party for Gajeel and Levy. "Both of them really move fast... but they truly love each other a lot. I wished i had the guts to tell Bickslow how much i loved him".

Yes... Bickslow trapped my heart from the first night we were together but i didn't know it until Natsu and Lucy announced that they mated and that Lucy was pregnant. I ran away from there without anybody noticing, in exception of Bickslow who followed me, i tried to cry or feel sad but i couldn't help to feel happy for them. When my hook up partner sat next to me and whispered words of encouragement i felt... completely and in love. I was so overflowing with joy that i kissed him, i was ready to confess to him "I wasn't going to let it be and loose him as i lost Natsu-kun" but something stopped me and that were... his hand all over my body and that was when reality hit me "I'm only a sex friend for him".

I watched as Gajeel and onechan followed Levy and Fried "I hope you confess fast onechan, don't let it be". There were couples everywhere Juvia and Grey, Levy and Gajeel, Natsu-kun and Lucy, Fied and Mira-onechan love each other as well as Elfi-nichan and Evergreen and Laxus is the corner sighing for someone.

I couldn't handle it anymore, i couldn't handle anymore being only the sex toy of the man i love and not having the guts to tell him how i feel. Tears started to run thought my cheeks, i dashed to the second room. I couldn't let anybody see me in this state.

**P.O.V Bickslow**

I watched as Cosplayqueen and Natsu started to make out "If you can call it make out. It looks as if they were trying to each other". After a while i searched for Lisana and spotted her next to the stairs and she was... CRYING, suddenly she ran upstairs "She must had seen them". There it was again that pain on my chest, the pain that will always remember me that she will never be mine. Even though i knew that, i went o her assistance.

I found her crying on one of the infirmary's bed, i lay down next to her and hugged her, putting her head on my chest. She calmed down when i started to stroke slowly and delicately her back and head but cried harder when i started to fondle her left thigh- I i can't d do i it a anymore- she said between sobs "She must be talking about Natsu and Lucy". I caressed her head and hushed her.

-Of course you can, you are a strong woman- out of the blue she pushed me away and sat above me, i automatically putted my hand on her thighs.

-Don't touch me!- she yelled, i stopped touching her thighs. My eyes were so wide from shock, i had never seen her this sad for Natsu- I can't do it anymore- she griped my coat and cried hard- I can't continue being just a game for you- now i was really petrified "She wasn't sad because of Natsu, she was sad because of me. Wait a minute... GAME?"- I love you Bickslow, i had loved you since the first night but only figured it out when Natsu-kun and Lucy announced that they had mated. At that moment i wasn't sad i was happy for them and when you came with your encouragement words i knew that you were one not Natsu-kun, he was just a childish tantrum from which i couldn't allow myself to let go- her voice was broken "Am i hearing right? The woman i had fallen in love is confessing?"- B but...- "But what?" i asked annoyed in my head "You love, i love you theme closed"-... i'm just a hook up friend for you.

When the words left her mouth i wasn't shocked anymore, i was furious "How does she dare to think that?! After all i did for her to fall in love with me!". I changed our positions, i was on top and she was below, i pinned her arms over her head and kissed her roughly and passionately.

**P.O.V Lisana**

"Please stop Bickslow!" i begged in my head while he was kissing me. Tears didn't stop from coming out from my eyes.

-I love you- he told me, as soon as we broke apart from the kiss, panting. My eyes widened "What?", he leaned down and licked my tears away like the first time- Do you remember? This was what i did before our fist night- i giggled "You always know what i'm thinking". He pulled me by my arms, making me sit on his lap- I will wipe all your worries, sadness and tears away but i won't let you cry because of my fault- he said while caressing my cheeks, my couldn't breath anymore- I love, i had always loved since the first night to but i figure it out the next morning from it. I decided to make you forget Natsu and make you fall in love with me. Now that my mission was completed i'm not letting anyone ruin it not even you- he growled the last part. Now i was crying but this were tears of happiness, i wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

When we broke apart i asked shyly- Are we dating now?

-You bet Captain!- he told me, using his and the bar's nickname for me. I laughed and pecked him- Something you'd like to do Captain?- he asked, lifting my dress slowly.

-I have a few ideas but i'll need your help of you second in command- i teased back and leaned to taste his lips again we were interrupted by the slamming of the door. There she stood Mira-onechan on her Satan Soul form ready to kill my boyfriend.

-Bickslow! How do you dare to use my sweet and beautiful little sister as a sex friend!- she yelled almost all the guild heard it and when onechan took him and threw him from the second floor almost everyone was ready to beat the crap out of him. Gratefully i had mastered the cheetah soul change and was next to him in one second.

-Stop it! I can have sex with my boyfriend whenever i like it!- i shouted to everyone. They were shocked at first but congratulated us. Mira-onechan came to us hand in hand with Fried- It looks that i wasn't the only one who got herself a boyfriend- i said it loud enough for everyone to hear it. They both blushed but onechan shouted something that shocked me.

-Well our brother is also dating someone in secret. And that someone it EVERGREEN!- the mention couple blushed ten different colors of red.

-Really and he didn't tell us- suddenly an evil aura appeared around me and Mira-onechan.

-Dude you really got yourself into a huge mess- i heard Bickslow comment and saw Fried nodding in accordance.

- You shouldn't keep secrets from your sweet sisters, i you do it well...

_**THE END**_


End file.
